


Fated Mistake (An Inconvenient Attraction)

by Deadly_Detective_Drew



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin OC - Freeform, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella deserves better, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Mild Annoyance to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fated Partners, Give her a break, Low-key Serial Killer Oc, M/M, Mates, Messing with Bonds, Mistake of Fate, Multi, No Respect For The Laws, On hiatus for a bit, Polyamory, She Tries To Kill Her Mates, She's The Enemy Tho, Slash Adorable, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They High-key Find Her Facinating, Unrequited Love, Vampire OC, Wives Manipulation, for now, not actually tho, she's an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Detective_Drew/pseuds/Deadly_Detective_Drew
Summary: Born in 2173 BC Keres is one of the oldest beings still in existence. She didn't know her sire the one who immortalised her, and for more than 2000 years, neither did she know who she was destined to spend eternity with, her mate. Until the day she went to assassinate the newly made Kings of the Vampire world. She had gazed upon their regal forms and knew they were hers, but moments passed and a sinking realisation filled her... she was not theirs.
Relationships: Bella/Rosalie, Kings & Their Wives, Marcus/Aro/Caius, OC/Caius/Marcus/Aro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

I was the gatekeeper of endless war, yet the killing I prefered was of a more intimate nature. They didn't have a word for it in my mortal life, not until three and a half thousand years later. Homicide and Murder became common in the first millennia after the death of the Christan prophet, but some 500 years later, Assassination was the word that stung the mouths of my victim.

I didn't remember much of my mortal life, by the time known as AD it had been over 2 millennia since my birth. As an Immortal I remembered everything from after the change but the finer points of my living-life had escaped me.

I was born in the Akkadian Empire that I knew, although I no longer remembered any of my native tongue, the language long forgotten from history and my own thoughts. As peasants, we were of little consequence and the high majority compared to the ruling nobles. My, father, I'd never meet, away fighting in wars I wasn't allowed to ask after. My brothers and I had never been close, they were boys becoming men and I a girl, to be woman, we lived in very different worlds.

I had the most to do with my mother, she found peace in routine, making meals and brushing my hair. I, did not. The acceptance of a continuous cycle until we died, I saw it all around me. Girls, boys, always doing the same things, passing time, following unspoken rules until they grew into the men and women who died; from war and battle, from childbirth or starvation, and the thing I could never understand, it was all done with a smile, as though they did not see their inevitable future looming over them.

I was to be married, on the anniversary of my birth 17 years later, the proper age my mother thought. It was the way of things and while I did not hate the thought of marriage, I hated the thought of what came after, I would have a child, my husband whoever he would be, would leave, off to war, off to fight, I would raise my child and then I would die, and the cycle continued, if my child was a son, he would follow the path of his father if my child was a daughter, she would be doomed to follow me. I hated it.

I did not yet know my husband, although I had heard my brother whisper of Arnin. It did not matter, I did not need to know, I knew I did not need to even know his face, he would be gone soon enough. My 17th summer was the day of our union. That night he came to me, he pushed me down and I had felt the emptiness as I had all my life, there was nothing, no purpose, no _meaning_.

But that night. That night I had felt _wrong_. Wrong like Arnin was not the one I was supposed to wed.

It was that surge of _wrong_ that I felt as he tore my clothing down the back, which caused me to lock eyes onto his father's knife, gifted to him for our marriage. His hand followed the parting of my dress down. I had thought I would feel nothing as I had for the past 16 summers. I had felt nothing, except contempt, yet at that moment, I felt wrong.

_I did not want this life._

I had felt the cold metal press into my palm before I properly realised and I turned to thrust it into his chest. I did not feel the shock as his face stole all the surprise from the world, he clutched at his chest but I was the one to pull the knife free, only to thrust it forward once more, plunging further and watching in fascination at the blood that bloomed, in that moment I felt the strongest jolt of anything I had ever felt before, I could not name it but all I knew was that it had been missing from my life previously, and I would do anything to keep it.

My sickness had feasted into a darker notion after my change into an Immortal, I needed the taste of it to satisfy my thirst, and the sight of violent death to satisfy my hunger. As civilisations rose and fell, I experienced the chaos of freedom, nothing was bland, nothing routine, not even my victim's ends.

The Roman empire brought change, as all dynasties did, but this was one I could utilize. The humans developed systems of treachery, I could be paid for the joy of bringing death, it became an addiction, not one so messy with insanity or chaos as I had previously enjoyed. I did like the system, I definitely liked the game.

The beginning of the Roman empire was also a time which marked the first Immortals who dared to try the same power play over our kind. The Romanian coven crowned themselves and had the mortals begging at their feet, I stayed away from Transylvania during that time, I had no desire to forfeit my kills to children playing monarchs. 

My interest was peaked when new players joined the board, I had heard of the Volturi coven in passing, many new Vampires, as the Humans now called us, had passed my ears, but the Volturi were the first to challenge the rule of the Romanian's, at first I was impressed, after all, they did not strike or play their hand immediately, they watched and waited and pulled more into their fold, 500 AD they joined the game and cleared the board.

It was futile for the Romanian's to fight back and I had watched in awe during the lengthy battle for control. From a safe distance, my keen eyes had tracked the black cloaks of the Volturi as they stormed the castle killing mortals and immortals alike. A fire had burned that day, like the pyres of old, the castle had lit in flames of destruction. I stayed to watch it's ruin even long after the victors had gone.

After the flames had finally burnt out I walked the rubble, blackened stone the only remains, I had stood in the middle and grinned, nothing was ever as beautiful to me, as power and its result.

Unfortunately, the Volturi's power became a problem when their ideas did not conform with my own, they called for laws of hiding and control. I had seethed when the message went out, we were to disappear from mortal sight, only remembered through myths and legends. I would not hide from mortals, nor would I obey the laws of children.

I was not the only one who sneered at the Volturi's demands, but others were far quicker to vocalise it. I had not been there for their destruction, but the end result was kept as a message to all. I had grit my teeth and understood then, the Volturi were powerful yes, that I had known, but ruthless was a far more dangerous quality.

I made a name for myself amongst Immortal kind, not in disobedience of the so-called law, but because I did not trouble myself with worrying to conform to them, the Volturi had not come from me yet, I dared them to with my reckless slaughtering. The name that followed me came from Greek origin, Immortals called me Keres, foretellers of violent death, I had grinned for far too long after hearing the whispers.

My skill set was not universal among Vampires, it was difficult to end the existence of another Immortal, fire the only way, but first, they must be incapacitated, a difficult feat for most, to be incapacitated the easiest way was to remove the Vampires head, unfortunately, it required you to win the fight without ending up in pieces yourself. Due to my gift, I was able to achieve this far easier, so when my skills in murder begun to reach the ears of Immortals I derived myself a new clientele, and the thrill of danger that came from targeting an Immortal was far more intoxicating, the risk of failure suddenly greater.

It was through my new clients my name spread further and one day I was approached by two Vampires with everything to give and nothing left to lose. Vlad and Stefan, the last remaining from the Romanian coven.

I had agreed only after making my price impossibly high, they did not need to know I was itching to end the _Kings_ of our kind, with the Romanian's gold and jewels promised to me, half already in my possession, I set off for Italy, the rush already seeping into my veins.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

I dropped silently through the hole and rose, my eyes picked up every detail and a smile slid across my lips. I may not agree with their rules but the Volturi certainly had excellent taste in beauty, while the Roman Empire had crumbled, remains of it stained the earth. The hallway was marble from head to toe, but there was not a boring place to rest, the ceiling was high and arched to points with coloured glass breaking up the light on either side of the top of the halls. The colours bounced to the other side of the hall on the marble lower down creating an X shape. I stayed at the end of the hall simply observing a moment longer.

The passage was long and wide enough for 6 to walk side by side. In the middle of its length a space deeper into the marble walls and carved out a cylinder gap, like the inverse of a column, in the space resided a carved statue, a figure with angelic wings wrapped around him, I approached it, mesmerised by the detail, it could have been an immortal if not for the stone frozen eyes.

The architraves and skirtings were fluted like columns to add to the detail, I spun in the middle of the hall my arms held up to feel the heat of the sun on them and to see my own sparkles dancing across the marble. It was astounding.

I pulled myself together moments later and focused on my purpose, I had a job to do. I crept along the corridor and followed my intuition. Voices sounded and I took steps to avoid being caught. Different rooms and passages I entered, all following the theme of marble and hedonistic beauty, paintings and art of stone adorned the rooms, occasionally open books or spilt ink proved the castle was inhabited, if the sounds did not already.

I eventually found myself at the back of the throne room. Three thrones in front of me and an alcove which I had tucked myself into cut out in a rectangle shape to add to the symmetry of the room, with the door opposite and the ceiling spiralling up.

I had heard there were three leaders of the Volturi, although I did not remember ever hearing their names. Now watching with keen eyes as they held trial my gaze also noted the three females that clung to the side of each throne. I could see them better than the seated Kings.

The one in the middle had long black hair, which I noted matched the King beside her, she was tall and elegant, the side of her face showed a sharp jaw and her body was slim with sharp nails that taped the stone seat. The female beside the blond King also shared his hair, although it was of a more golden shade than his icy-white. She wore pink silk and the middle one wore black, her face was softer but not as heart-shaped as the last female to my right. The last one had brown waves and a gentle smile as she gazed at her King who had shoulder-length locks of his own. For some strange reason, the look she gave him pulled at a twinge in my heart, which served to remind me of my mission and I began to edge forward, closer to my targets.

They looked young to be monarchs, but Vampires were often deceiving, the one to my right with brown hair was clearly the youngest, while the other two only had a few years on him. I gave thought to my own deceptive appearance, I had been turned seasons after my first kill, having fled my village I stumbled across my sire, an Immortal who mistakenly thought my heart had been drained and left me to change in agony. 

I cleared the thoughts from my mind as the trial seemed to be concluding and the middle King rose from his throne to deliver his judgment to the lawbreakers. He moved with grace, as though the steps he took was both bouncy and elegant in nature, his voice was even more captivating, it deepened and rose again like a dance, the Vampires before me were truly extraordinary.

The Blond I could see better from my closeness, he had a look of dispassionate hate and his thumb rubbed the wolf pelt that covered his own stone chair. The youngest King was probably the most uninterested in the trial, he gazed only at his female, his mate my mind provided. A crack sounded and I switched my gaze just in time to see the end of the trial, the King held the Vampire's head as though it had taken no effort at all.

I knew now was my chance, close to the blond King I simply needed to lay my hand on any part of him and his fate would be sealed, with his own mate on the other side, out of my way it should have been the easiest part of the venture, however, as I flashed to the chair and reached out, there was a single moment of hesitation and his eyes locked onto mine, I froze. _Mate_.

Then chaos erupted. The King that had up until now had no interest in anything but his mate was suddenly restraining me, the blond had leapt to his feet and was spitting rage, while the one further away watched me with barely concealed anger.

I understood the anger, the only explanation for my presence was what I had been about to do. The darker haired Kings glares were expected but the fury coming from the blond froze me. He had looked into my eyes also, so he knew we were mates. Yes I was about to kill them, but I hadn't known, but seconds passed and I was roughly dragged down the stairs, still held by the other King and forced to my knees in front of the Thrones. The blond descended, stalking towards me in obvious rage and I still didn't understand.

I finally started to register the words he spat at me, "-treason to attack your King, you dare to try!" He stopped before me and seized my neck in a fierce grip, he was incredibly strong even for an immortal and I felt agony shoot through me as my neck began to shatter. I cried out and my eyes involuntarily flickered to the raven-haired King off to the side and our eyes locked. _Mate_. Yet the look I had personally witnessed when mates found each other did not occur in him, he stayed with an annoyed indifference to my fate and in that moment I realised, a singly glance at the females still stationed by the thrones and it confirmed my suspicions.

They were my mates, but I was not _theirs_.

It shouldn't have been possible, it wasn't possible. Not in the two and a half thousand years of my existence had I ever heard of such a phenomenon, it was not uncommon to have more than one mate, but to have an unreciprocated connection, it was impossible. Yet here I was. A fated mistake. Perhaps it was my punishment, to spend Eternity alone with only my longing, punishment for all I had done.

My own scream pulled me from my thoughts and just as the blond was about to pierce his thumb through my neck I activated my powers, both the King restraining me and the one before me slipped through my form as though I was a ghost. The confusion was instant, my image remained but they could not touch me.

I acted in the time the surprise allowed and stood, flashing to the exit. I allowed myself one last look at the room. I saw the females had moved forward in surprise, the raven-haired King looked shocked and almost delighted at the reveal of my gift, the blond only enraged, his eyes once again on mine, crimson in anger. But my main look was reserved for the last King, he stood powerful and aloof, seeming the most unfazed but I saw the rage at my audacious attempt of assassination, and as our eyes connected I felt venom pool my eyes, once again I knew my mate, once again, he did not know me.

I fled.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

It took 3 days, 3 days of pulling myself back together, I spent those days peering into a mirror watching the cracks in my neck heal and pulling on 2 millennia of indifference, I drew a mask and wove it beside the bonds in my heart. I had existed for generations without a single soul by my side, I did not need anyone to continue to do so. After 3 days, I snuck back into Volterra for I was a killer before all else, I would end them this time. While my soul may be tethered to the Kings my heart was blackened and free, they were not mine, I refused to remain theirs.

I walked the familiar halls but this time I did not look at them, I could not, I was here to bring destruction to all of it, I knew now using my abilities to trap and destroy the kings one by one was too risky, they had far more in their coven than I had ever dealt with before. Due to the nature of my gift, I could stand in flames and they would not touch me, rather pass through as though I was but an image, it was dangerous, I had to make sure my concentration wouldn’t slip.

I climbed onto a balcony that overlooked the throne room and once again my eyes landed on three regal forms. They truly were suited to the role they had assumed, even without an audience only conversing amongst themselves they gave off an air of nobility. I learned as far as I dared over the edge, keeping to the shadows and staying silent, all I needed to do now was drop the vial containing the liquid, it dangled in my fingers, all I needed to do was release it and the fire would encompass the room and eventually the entire town of Volterra would be wiped off the map.

I would stay and watch the destruction within the jaws of the fire. I wondered what the King's faces would change to once they heard the sound of the glass shattering, they would have only a moment to follow the noise up to see me standing there and then the frames would roar.

My hand stayed perfectly still and I watched as the blond’s head lolled back at something the raven King had said, he let out peels of laughter his chest heaving as though he needed to breathe, the aloof King to the other side gazed at the blond fondly a smirk of his own, while the one in the middle had an expression of mock innocence. I considered for a moment that they may have mated to each other, but the thought only baffled me, they acted so free amongst themselves but their wives were clearly only joined to each singular King.

I shoved all the thoughts away fiercely. I was not here to ponder the bonds between those fate had cursed me with, I was here to cut myself free from them and scream at the gods, I was the master of my own fate and I would burn the bond to ash.

My fingers loosened, the bottle slipped forward just as the doors opened, revealing the three stunning women from before. The Kings watched their entrance and pulled the woman into embraces individual to each. I felt venom drip from my eye at the sight, why did it hurt so much? Not registering my own actions I pulled my arm away from the edge and moved to turn, my eyes locked onto the gaze of the blonde Queen. We watched each other for a moment before her mouth pulled into a smirk. _She knew_.

I turned and fazed through the stone before me, not bothering to uses the passage I walked until I broke through the other side of the Volturi walls, then I fled once more, from my own failure and my own pain, dropping the vial some cities along, it mattered not to me, everything was a blur.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

A thousand years passed and the Volturi solidified their rule. Decades after my encounter with them they procured two teens, the witch twins they were whispered as. Alec and Jane had tremendous power, and with it the Volturi had absolute control over all Immortal, bar me of course.

We played an indefinite game of stalemate. I could not be caught, I slipped through their fingers literally and I covered my tracks well, but I could not kill them and they never stopped wanting me captured. 1000 AD brought a tracker of extraordinary senses into their fold, Demetri, he was often assigned to hunt me, catching up to me many times only for me to bolt again.

Throughout the passing centuries, I did not curb any of my habits in an attempt to comply with the Volturi’s law, I cared not for them or their hiding. I would feed on the humans in mass if I wished, it mattered not to me of their growing weapons for I cared just as little for my own kind, their weapons could not hurt me, and I was the only thing I cared about.

Over the years I saw much, I noticed more, I had little to do but watch, so I watched the humans, most disgusted me, most I felt delighted in their end, but I noticed that the younger ones were different. Often I found myself observing the younglings of my previous race, they were not innocent, I did not believe in innocence, but they saw the world differently, with dreams of their future and beyond themselves, I wondered if that had always been the case.

In my village, I had always noticed the reluctance for change, the acceptance of the normal, but I couldn’t remember if that had been the case when we were younger. The humans made places of learning for the young ones, they needed it, knowledge of centuries had to be pushed into their heads, I remembered when all you had to know was the correct way to bang out your clothes on a rock, now the young ones had to learn so much more in such a small amount of time. I found I admired them.

I eventually began to realise that the fascination I found in the human children passed into a feeling akin to pride, I realised that when the target I had followed to kill and drain had stopped by one of the schools and picked up a child in his vehicle. At the time I had assumed him the caregiver of the child, I felt nothing for knowing I would be taking that man from the child, all humans died it was inevitable.

However when I followed them home I had witnessed the human man dragging the child inside his house, the child screamed and kicked, I decided she would be about 7 and cocked my head curiously watching the event. I slid through the wall to follow after as he dragged the girl, she was crying, for some strange reason the sound bothered me, it never had before, yet coming from her made a flash of rage shoot straight through me.

I stood silently in the doorway as the man went about tying the girl to a chair, his back was to me, and so was the girl. I waited until the man pulled out a knife speaking to the child, “Hey sweety, don’t cry now, it’s okay.” He sounded genuine in his attempts to comfort and if I had not seen him be the cause of the girl's distress I wasn’t sure I wouldn't have believed him. I was disgusted at the realisation, I was a monster, but I knew it and never had I pretended otherwise, this man had taken the child from their place of learning through the deception of niceness, I felt my lip curl into a sneer.

She did not stop her crying and the monster in the man came out. He gripped her chin and yank her head back as he spat in a deadly voice “I said. Be. Quiet!” Her eyes locked onto me and her cries ceased, she watched me watch her as the man cooed mockingly at her compliance. She had yet to determine if I would help her, but I had.

I flashed to the man's side and gave a mocking coo of my own, “I'm told it isn’t nice to touch what isn’t yours.”

He whirled around in anger and slashed the knife at me which I easily avoided. I toyed with him as he charged and waited, slowing my movements so I just avoided him and the knife. “Well, sweetie-” He snarled, staying back but keeping the knife pointed at my grinning face, “-You’re welcome to join the party.”

“Oo what’s the cake?” I felt my eyes sink into black the hunger makes itself known, “Is it you?” I hissed lunging for his jugular and sinking my fangs into him, the blood ran into my mouth and I moaned, I’d been neglecting myself, next time I’d feed regardless if Demetri was on my tale or not.

Once I’d drunk the corpse dry, ignoring his fruitless struggling, I dropped him to the floor and shoot my eyes towards the girl who was remarkably silent. I cocked my head and let my tongue swipe up the blood that had spread onto my lips. I approached her and wrapped my fingers around the belts restraining her. _Amature_. I gave a sharp tug and they snapped, she wasted no time jumping from the chair and placing distance between us. _Smart girl._

  
  


“What are you?” Her voice was croaky from her obvious attempts to call for help within the car, she must have passed her house along the way and realised the man was not taking her home. I let my smirk linger at the question, giving a fake tut.

“What? What? That’s an awfully rude thing to ask a person you know.”

Her lip wobbled but she straightened glaring as much as her young face allowed, “Are you a person?”

I let out a laugh purring “Very good.” before turning on my heels and leaving. She was fine now, and I’d had my meal. A sloppy job, considering his only cause of death could be the very thing I’d done, as well as I’d left a witness but it mattered not, I had made up my mind. I was a selfish person, a monster who only thought about my own hedonistic existence, a sadist and likely filling the box of Psychopath, a new term from the Humans, but I had decided I cared for the younglings of the weaker race, they may die eventually, they would turn into the things I hunted, but whilst they were still growing. They were mine, under my protection. They should be allowed a chance at the dreams they envisioned and I was not about to let any others steal that from them, because they were mine now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sighed, singing under her breath as she made the trek to the bookstore, her latest safe haven. “First comes love, then comes abandonment, and controlling-manipulative-behaviour immediately aft-er…” She pushed open the door hearing the bell chime and a feeling of relief washed over her. 

“Hello dear, back again?”

Bella gave the woman a gentle look “Just browsing, getting out of the storm.” Sure enough, it was raging outside, the winds were howling and sometimes Bella looked at the window thinking a giant wolf might be standing outside. There never was.

Since returning from Volterra things had been different, both with the Cullens, Jacob, her dad and also in herself. She knew she had been in a rather depressing state after Edward had left, but it hadn’t been all due to the loss of him.

Once she had started going out with Edward, even Bella could admit she had pushed everyone else away, to the point he became more of her life than even herself. It was bad, and it took both of them nearly dying for her to see it. She didn’t hate Edward, not by a long shot, but she understood what they had, it was toxic.

Truthfully Alice leaving had torn a hole in her chest just as much as Edward, except the difference was, Alice, leaving hadn’t been as obvious to her at the time, Edward had made himself her entire life so when he’d left, the gap was so obvious to see, so easy to notice something was missing.

Since seeing all the Cullens again it had been a relief, Emmet had seized her in a hug immediately, a show of affection she had needed at the time, and Rosalie, Rosalie had thanked her, the feeling that came with Rosalie’s acceptance of her, it was strange, and Bella hadn’t even known how badly she’d needed it.

The problem now was Edward seemed to be looming under the impression everything was fine, or that it would be, god did he like to say that. ‘You’ll forgive me one day Bella, you’re too kind not to.’ then he’d give her a smile like he was sharing an inside joke with her or like he’d given her the biggest compliment a girl could ask for.

The more time Bella spent reflecting, the easier it became to notice everything wrong with their relationship, the list of cons became a novel and the pros were slowly being erased. The most significant and meaningful one, however, was love. Bella had begun to realise, she did not love Edward Cullen, and she doubted she ever did. She had first found him rude, then a mystery to solve and finally a gateway to an extraordinary life.

Bella had never intended to lead Edward on or be cruel in any way but she could no longer deny her attraction to him was based on fantasy. Bella adored classical stories such as Romeo and Juliet, their romantic love was beautiful in theory, but when Bella had been forced to travel across the world to prevent Edward’s suicide, it had been the furthest thing from romance, it had been terrifying and had caused anxiety to rake her body the entire time.

Even standing before the Volturi Kings upon her doomed future she had been unable to focus due to the absolute guilt and terror that had dug into her at the thought she was the reason Edward would die. Yet the same could not be said for him when her life was about to be stolen right before his eyes, he did nothing, he refused to turn her, to give her a life of forever with him. Instead, he wished her slow decay.

Later on, it would be that moment, when she had looked into the ancient Vampires eyes as he moved to her neck and Alice’s voice called out to halt her murder, she had flicked her eyes to Edward and saw him unmoving, doing nothing to save her. It was that moment that she thought of when she rounded on him and spared the words that had been building in her for months. “You don’t want me!”

He didn’t seem fazed by the comment, only taking the position one would with a wounded animal, that had only served to make her madder. “Bella, I told you I only said that-”

“I’m not talking about when you left me! I’m talking about every passing moment I spend as a human slowly dying. You want me dead, you want me to leave this world, to not be tied to me forever.”

A frown pulled at his features “Bella that’s not true, I want to save you, you know that.”

She gave a bitter laugh, “Save me from you?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Fine.” His head shot up at her acceptance, his eyes looking into hers trying to find what she had agreed to, Bella didn’t keep him searching long. “Go away Edward, and this time don’t come back.”

“Bell-” 

She closed the door on him. For Bella that had been the end, but it did not deter the ginger, he waited outside her door when Charlie wasn’t home and she saw him wait below her window when he was. Edward apparently was too polite to barge into the space she had declared so vehemently that he wasn’t welcome into, but he also was apparently adamant to wear her down until she agreed to his terms.

That would never happen. A relationship was built on compromise, which was the next reason on the list of cons. Edward never compromised, he set the rules and let you have ones that he agreed with if there was one he didn’t he would wait until you caved. But Bella wouldn’t cave, never ever again.

Other problems came with her break up of Edward through. Firstly Bella was unsure if she would be welcome in the Cullen's house again seeing as she technically no longer connected to them. Alice had immediately broken that train of thought. “You’re my sister Bella, Edward can never change that.” Emmet had pulled her into a bear hug and demanded they play Mario kart, apparently a certified heartbreak-mender, the others of the family had also assured her she was always welcome.

Even Rosalie had walked past her when she had been alone to say a single sentence of understanding. “You saved my brother, for that I am grateful, but never let him use your love as a weapon against you.” Bella had only nodded too shocked, at the words being uttered to her from the gorgeous blond, to do anything else. Rosalie had left immediately after, but the interaction still warmed her, and she never forgot the words.

The problem was the Volturi’s ruling still stood, and while Edward wasn’t acting any different with his family over their continued relationship with me, if anything he encouraged it, everyone knew that if any one of them were to change her Edward would be unbearable to be around, he would most likely act out vindictively, and Bella knew they all were continuously pulling straws over who would do it. The solution came in the form of a problematic red-head with a grudge against Bella. Victoria was making herself known, Alice hadn't seen her decide what she was planning but they knew she was doing something, and they were not prepared.

Bella found herself in the middle of a serious meaning as they discuss strategies to keep both her and everyone else in Forks safe. “Bella needs to be taken away.” Of course Edward was immediately in with sealing her away, while Bella understood it would be dangerous to keep her there, forcing the Cullens to think about protecting her instead of focusing on the problem, she wasn’t about to become priority number one in this case.

“How about you shut up and think about how to deal with Victoria before thinking about how to deal with me.” Bella snapped back at him, enjoying the look of shock that crossed his face at the address.

Alice hurriedly moved the conversation along, but it remained stagnant until Jasper piped up. “Keres.” Every Voice snapped silent, as he said the word, as though mute had been pushed.

Edward unsurprisingly is the one to break it with instant dismissal “No, she’s a monster and a murderer.” So Keres was a person Bella mused. 

Rosalie scoffed “And you aren’t?”

Edward stood up in anger, Carlisle immediately jumped in to calm the situation. “Edward, stop. You want Bella safe, do you not?”

“Yes but-”

“No. If you wish for Bella to remain human and also safe, then you will hear out Jasper.” Carlisle’s tone was final and firmly establishing himself as the coven leader in that moment. Edward slumped back into his seat looking every bit a pouting child. Carlisle ignored him in favour of gesturing to Jasper to elaborate.

“She’s an Assassin. A killer. I think right about now we need one of those.” 

Esme pursed her lips, “I think you’re right Jasper.” Every head wiped to stare at the loving woman, she elaborated, “Keres is most likely the only Vampire who has successfully avoided the Volturi’s rule and Victoria would not ever suspect it.”

Carlisle nodded, but Alice raised a good point, “Will she help us?”

Carlisle winced, “We will offer her what was can as payment, if it does not sway her then we will have to find another solution.” Receiving no other objections he turned to Edward, “Son, go feed, you haven't for a while, we will watch over Bella.”

Edward did as asked and disappeared, apparently only trying to get rid of him Carlise turned back to Bella “Bella, this may provide a golden opportunity, it is expected by the Volturi you will be changed, but Edward would certainly make this difficult, however, if we get Keres to agree to help us, we may also convince her to change you.”

Bella looked at him in excitement growing at the taste of possibility, “Really? I will be able to join you guys?”

Esme gave a sweet smile at her excitement, “We hope dear.”

Bella gripped the hope tight and refused to let it go. She didn’t want Edward, she wanted an undying eternity, and she would be damned if he would keep her from it.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

Through my blatant disregard of the Laws the Kings of our kind had laid out, I had discovered the Volturi were a force to be reckoned with. The gained coven members that only made them stronger by the century, but it was their core that kept them in power. The three leaders, my cursed heart. I learnt their names from whispers and passing echoes. Caius, Marcus, Aro the Volturi Kings.

Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth and stretched between my teeth as I smiled at the man, he was alive, only just, the ribs I had pulled out of his chest to spread like a blooming flower, would definitely baffle the police. Something _quite_ strong would have needed to have been used to plunge through human skin and grip the bones surrounding the heart, ripping them back out to pierce through his own flesh.

The half wheezing, half choking dropped off pulling a frown on my face as the wash of pain and terror abruptly cut off. Not wanting to waste a good meal I buried my chin once again into his mutilated chest, I couldn’t very well bite their necks every time, while I loved imagining the ire the Kings felt hearing of yet another instance of incursion on their sacred law, It would very quickly grow boring.

Once satisfied I licked my lips cleaning my face and carefully walked to the wall carving my latest moniker into the wall. last I’d checked in with the news they believed me a middle-aged caucasian with repressed homosexual desires, due to a strong belief in Christianity. Definitely wasn’t the first time I’d had that M.O but most likely due to the halo of blood, I graced above my current victims' heads.

One last look surveying the scene I shoved his chair back until it was situated under my mark and strode out the door.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

“Felix!” A flamboyant Italian made his way over to the bigger man, an expression of annoyance upon his face.

“Yes?”

“Keres! Again!”

Felix let out a deep laugh, he personally found the ancient Vampire’s antics amusing, however, he understood Demetri’s frustration, the tracker would now have to report the latest murder to the Kings and subsequently their wives, Felic did not envy him.

“Why is it that, that Vampire constantly tries to push it, I will never know!”

Felix snorted “Have you ever even met her?”

Demetri huffed walking with the bigger man to the throne room, “No, but I have her scent and it tells me she is most annoying.”

Felix was saved from having to respond to the Italians petulance by their arrival into the throne room, the Kings were off to the side sorting through old texts. Marcus’s eyes shot up at their arrival and the rise of his eyebrows indicated they should speak.

Demetri straightened his already perfect posture and announced his report. “It was her master, it seems she’s taken a holiday from Europe, she’s in Ohio, the media’s calling her latest QueerDe Vil Killer.”

Aro closed his book flashing in front of Demetri who diligently held out his hand allowing the King to view his findings first hand. A snarl ripped from Caius at the news, “That Vampire cannot be allowed to make a mockery of us like this!”

Marcus frowned at the other King, “And do you have any suggestions on how to deal with this?”

Caius rounded on him, “Find her and _kill_ her.”

Aro sighed audible, pulling away from the Italian, “Rather difficult with the gift she possesses, as we have found previously brother.”

Caius snarled but slumped back in his seat, he knew if his brothers had a way to end the tyrant to their order she would long be gone, however, they were right. Kere’s was the one Vampire who had evaded their judgment, and it grated on Caius to the core. He _hated_ it.

Marcus hummed at Caius’s state “Perhaps you should find your mate Caius, she is no doubt missing your company.” Accepting the attempt to calm him Caius nodded in dismissal and went to do as suggested. He did not understand the strange flash of heat he felt whenever Keres was mentioned, the anger was so strong not outwardly would any but his brothers notice, for he presented a face of cruelty and rage, but in truth, every decision he made was well and truly thought out before acted on, in all matters but with that of Keres. It was likely because she had been the only one with the audacity to begin their acquaintance with his attempted murder and still be wandering the face of the earth at her leisure.

Yes _,_ that was the reason.

  
  


**_Assassinate the Heart_**

  
  


I tried not to form attachments. Not with the occasional child, I saved from another's clutches nor any Immortals that crossed my path, I had enough problems with the three bonds I’d been cursed with. I enjoyed my tetherless existence, free from feelings such as guilt and other burdens on the soul.

It was due to this thinking I’d never in my enter existence sired another Vampire, as sires tend to get attached to their Immortals and I had no desire to go down that path. Once I had come to my own realisation I cared for the younglings of the world, I did not do so half-heartedly, I found myself only able to prey on those who preyed on others. I decided the new restrictions did not bother me, it was more fun inflicting screams on those who also delighted in it also, it was preditor vers predator, and I _always_ won.

I had left Europe as the second millennia came to an end, I journeyed to America, knowing it would make the lives of the Kings just a little more difficult, Demetri or any of the other guard would have to journey across the ocean to follow me now, which they no doubt would, but it could not be a simple weekend visit any longer.

I found myself at home in the wild of the American civilization, it was fun toying with the humans who tried to understand the nature of my crimes. Whilst any immortal would recognise my destruction, the Humans were baffled by the longitude of my existence, it was fun playing with them for sure, but the real amusement came from the fury I was sure the Kings had at my disrespect tp their precious law.

I had somewhat of a chaotic system to my existence, not routine, but a familiar pattern of life, but through my infamous name, I received a phone call that provided an opportunity to end my most recent bout of boredom.

“Keres?” The voice was feminine and tinged with worry.

“Speaking.” I drawled, lazily licking the blood off my fingers from my last kill. It was intriguing receiving a call, only very few possessed my number.

“My name is Rosalie Hale.”

Ahhh, young Rosalie. She had been quite the theatrical newborn. Her hunt for revenge on the men who raped her intertwined with a man I had targeted, once she had declared my intended kill her property I became curious. I allowed her to keep the man, after all, she had put so much effort into her revenge it seemed only fair.

Unfortunately for her, the acts had drawn the attention of the Volturi, fortunately, that only elevated her in my eyes and I took the newborn under my wing for a while, teaching her how to avoid their attention in the future, as she did not possess my gift to escape.

It had been a fun decade, she had most definitely been a strong influence on more restrictions to my targets, solidifying my hunt to only those as evil as myself. Sadly dear Rosalie had left to pursue a path of peace and after finding the Vampire Emmet she drew on him for comfort, they were not mates, but both adored each other.

Rosalie had certainly been a fiery spirit never afraid to challenge me, I found it enticing and now over the phone, her voice was almost meek. I didn’t like _that_ at all.

I purred out “Rossssssalie darling, it’s been too long.”

She seemed to relax a little at my remembrance, which I nearly scoffed at, if Vampires could forget, I would not have lost a second of our time together. “Yes, Keres definitely. Although this isn’t a social call, I need your help.”

“Why naturally darling, how can I help?”

“My mates in danger from another Vampire; Victoria.”

My back went rigid at the mention of her mate. “Tell me everything.”

Despite my desire not to get attached, in certain circumstances it became remarkably difficult, Rosalie was a good instance, but I embraced the few that did manage to worm into my cold dead heart, Rosalie was mine to protect, her mate was an extension of her as far as I was concerned, and so I would protect her too.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

Rosalie paced nervously flipping the phone over in her palm, Emmet was standing arms crossed in the corner of the room while the other members of their family had gone hunting. Emmet was the only one besides Rosalie that knew the real reason she hesitated to turn Bella. Whilst it was true Rosalie did not want to take away all the opportunities humanity granted to her, it was far more than that.

A mate always knows when they have found their mate, after looking into their eyes… if they are a Vampire. Unfortunately, it appears drinking animal blood had messed with Edwards senses, that combined with finding his singer in Bella had caused his to wrongly believe her his mate, which simply wasn't the case.

Rosalie had seen the happiness and joy radiating from Bella when she was with Edward and she never could bring herself to take her away from it. When Edward had demanded they leave Forks everyone but Emmett had been surprised by her argument to stay, she had thought it cruel for them to envelope Bella with the family and everything she had ever wanted, only to leave her alone due to an accident.

It had taken serious concentration and control not to have her thoughts flick to the real reason, Bella was her mate and she would always want her happiness above all else, however, her happiness coincided with her safety, while Rosalie had not been worried about Jaspers slip up as Edward was, she was more worried about the red-heads own control, Bella was his singer, it was like placing a carrot to dangle in front of a donkey, eventually, the donkey would lunge.

Rosalie had left with her family and while Edward ran off to pity himself, she had sobbed in the arms of Emmet, he understood more than anyone ever had, he was her rock, even when Rosalie had distanced herself from Bella, Emmet had been a safe place for them both to land, playing the big brother role to her mate and Rosalie could never express how grateful she was to him.

The phone flipped in her hand again, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to call Keres, a big part of her yearned for the Vampire, they had connected for a decade, Rosalie remembered it so well, but she was a little worried, Keres was not a loving person she held emotions at a distance and others even further, their time together was but a single spec in the years of the ancient. Rosalie didn’t know how long Keres had lived, but she knew it was even longer than their Kings.

“Rose babe-” Emmets voice pulled her from her worries. 

“What if she won't help, we don’t actually have anything much to offer, and I know her, material things mean little… what if she just won't?”

Emmet wrapped his strong arms around her, enveloping her in his calm nature “Call her Rosie, she’ll answer for you.”

He released her and she did as he said, pushing the green phone and waiting for the ringing to stop.

_Click_

“Keres?”

"Speaking." Drawled the response and Rosalie breathed out in relief at her familiar voice.

**_Assassinate the Heart_**

It took me two days to run to Forks. I didn’t go and visit the Cullens immediately, ideally, I wanted to dispose of the problem and show up with the Vampires head. Unfortunately, after scouting the town, I encountered a problem.

A snarl came from a wolf far too big to be naturally occurring. “Why hello darling, can I help you?” I cooed at it. A second after the words left my mouth several more joined the edge of the clearing. The tension mounted and delight filed my crimson eyes, “I’ll take that as a no.” I crouched as more grows filled the air and just as I was about to attack the one that adorned a coat of black fur, a different voice called out.

“Please don’t.”

I straightened indifferent to the attack positions the wolves shifted into. I turned to the voice and took note. It was a man with blond hair and golden eyes. One of the vampires Rosalie had joined with, my mind supplied. 

He strode closer, “I’m Carlise, Rosalie told you about me?”

“The sire?”

He nodded shooting a look to the wolves as he approached, they growled in response, but apparently, they had an agreement of sorts and they slowly stalked away. Gesturing to their retreating forms with my thumb I gave a bemused smile “I don’t imagine Caius will be pleased with your consorting of wolves.”

He smiled gently “They are shifters not children of the moon, they protect not attack.”

“How boring,” I sighed, taking the initiative to head the way he had come. “Victoria is not in Forks currently.”

“Yes we know-” He took to walking beside me, showing the way to his residence, “But Alice has seen she wishes for revenge, we want to be rid of her looming threat.”

I hummed processing the information, Alice had _seen_ , sounds like visions. _Interesting._ “Very well, I will track her down do not worry, she will not be a problem for you any longer.” We reached his house ad he opened the door to let me in with a nod.

“We cannot thank you enough, how is it you wish to be paid?”

I scoffed mostly ignoring him as my eyes swept the room looking for Rosalie, “I’ve most likely brought the Volturi’s gaze to you by being here, that’ll be enough of a payment for you I think.”

A vibrant voice spake as the owner bounded down the stairs, “That’s most generous of you Keres, thank you.” My hand was seized by the pixie-like girl and I smirked at her.

“My pleasure darling,” I made sure to flash my fangs a reminder I wasn’t nice. I should probably have demanded something in return for my troubles, I didn’t need my terrible reputation to soften.

A chuckle came from the man the pixie returned to and he also extended his hand in greeting. “I’m Jasper ma’am and this is my wife Alice.” _Ah, the foreseer._

I nodded at him in return “And where is my favourite blond?”

“Right here.” A flash had Rosalie beside me and I seized her in an embrace inhaling against her neck, she tilted her head to the side letting me scent her. A few more entered the room but I paid them no mind, it had been too long since I had seen Rosalie. I pulled back and swept my eyes over her form, she appeared to look alright but I was looking for tiredness in her eyes, showing mistreatment as our bodies would always heal. When I found nothing I relented. Seems her new family was alright.

I let my gaze sweep over the newcomers, recognising Emmet who pulled me into his own hug, I growled at that, but he only chuckled daring to ruffle my hair. I snarled and made to bite at him like a dog which seemed to only encourage him, thankfully Rosalie pulled him back before I could really attack.

Another male was there, Edward I assumed. Rosalie had informed me he was both a mindreader and the one who was keeping Rosalie from her mate, although the were no longer together at the moment. I kept my surface thoughts on noticing my surroundings but inside I seethed a little, mates had always and would always bee a touchy subject for me, it didn’t help Rosalie was suffering.

Finally, I let my gaze land on the brunette human who stood between Jasper and Edward. I almost gasped _awww she was a child_. That I could work with, I liked kids, well as much I could like something. She also stepped forward, extending her hand but I saw Edward go to interrupt her and I bared my teeth in a vicious snarl towards him, it was sudden and shocking for everyone froze, my first real display of the danger that I knew came from my presence alone.

The human was surprisingly the first to recover, she ignored what had just happened and reached out her hand which I took eagerly, “I’m Bella," She introduced "The reason we’re in this mess.”

I laughed delighted. She would be a good mate for Rosalie, I hid that thought behind another about her suddenly exposed wrist, uncaring for personal feelings of boundaries, my hand gently latched on, not letting her pull away I turned it over to see the instantly recognisable mark of Vampire's teeth.

“Victoria’s mate.” She offered as an explanation.

Edward tensed as I held her and so obviously I looked him dead in the eye as I pulled the girl forward to burry my nose in her hair inhaling deeply. Yes, a good match.

As Bella was still human, and very much alive I was lead to believe the reason she hadn’t changed from the bite was due to the venom being removed from her body, Rosalie had been quite clear that Bella wished to become a Vampire so it meant Bella had suffered the pain of the bite and the Venom without the reward of immortality, all against her will. I suspected I knew who had made that decision.

I pulled back from Bella giving her a once over before declaring. “Don't worry Bells, the red-head is a problem no more.” She smiled as I said it but my eyes locked onto a different red-head and I let the malice show through my grin. He gritted his teeth but did nothing. _Pussy._

Turning on my heals I blew a kiss to Rosalie and left, I had a Vampire to hunt after all, and it had been far too long since I’d had a real fight.


End file.
